moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Marivia
Basic Information Marivia has held 10,423 years of life. This has led her to her current mental state, as well as given her the knowledge of the world she has known for home for so many a millennia. She had been born into a very kind family consisting of her mother Keahna Shimmertide and father Marxas Thickhide, who her namesake is from. Her mother was a loyal Priestess of Elune, while her father held position among the Druids of the Claw. These days among many dwelling in the city of Stormwind she is seen as a threat. She has held multiple bounties for her head at varying prices. When interacting with others of her race she is commonly seen as a disgrace and not fit to hold rank among her own people, yet this is far from new to the woman. She has held no faiths common to her people, and seemingly holds a hate for Elune. She allies herself with many guilds with ill intent,appearing to be a rather efficient follower, yet not very good at playing by their set rules and boundaries. Her current residence is among the allies, trees, bushes, and even window ledges of the human city, though she still holds an oddly dear value to the settlement of her birth, Morlos'Aran. This is a location she finds comfort in regardless of her people's common view upon it as a place of corruption and curse. This is seemingly the only location that still supplies her with comfort. Description Physical Standing at a average height for her race, with a lean muscled agile build, like many other Kaldorei is what you see. Her armor leaves very little flesh visible, excluding the tip of her nose down to some of her neck, as well as her long lilac ears. The one location of visible scarring is upon her right ear, a rather notable circular hole which one could assume is a bullet wound. On the occasion in which her face becomes more visible, such as when she sets her gaze through large crowds, a notable left to right shift is constantly present in her irises beyond their standard glow. A large gun is slung upon her back with a thick strap of deep violet leather, though it holds no traces of being dyed. Her armor seems to go uncleaned, holding reminants of old blood, though she does tend to maintain the joints. A unusally large arachnid holds a constant position to her side, or is at least close by. Mental The millenia of self inflicted mental destruction and the mental tourture of other, this woman holds rather obvious trauma. This can be tracked back to a time period after the Sundering had torn the world she had known to love. Her mental decay regularly shows outwardly, varying from things such as stance, to sounds and habits. There is usually some form of sound passing over this woman's lips which range from seemingly teeth grinding or gurgles to mindless babble or soft spoken Darnassian lullabies. Along with her plethora of verbal racket comes the very common unstable smirk. The habits, tendancies, and actions seem to adapt from situation to situation, though not necessarily for efficiency. History Childhood and Adolescence She held an average childhood for many races, a happy home with food always upon the table, an admiration of her parents, and big dreams fueling her to want to grasp her future at a quickened pace. Growing up for first 400 years or so of her life in Morlos'Aran, she held many aquaintences. There was no one she called 'friend' though she had many playmates. Most of her time was spent running through the beautiful forest surrounding her home. Encountering wild animals on her wild scampers wasn't unusual, and she quickly learned of the creatures and how to befriend many of them. She even kept track of each trial, error, and success in a journal, as well as a study of their habitat and general life. Her fascination with these creatures made her father very proud, though her mother who held high hopes of her young girl being guided by Elune was slowly turning to shame. In adolescence Marivia began to hate her mother. Still calling her father "An'dal" with a warm heart she made effort to avoid as well as disconnect herself with the mother who had kept trying to push her daughter towards the guidance of Elune. Her temper began to grow when it came to her mother, as well as many other followers of the Moon Goddess. She had long known her love of nature, and specifially the animals inhabiting it at this point, and even came past her dissapointment in not holding the gift that qualified her to become a druid. The Sundering The Sundering had come among the world, ripping it apart and causing large devistation to the inhabitants.(To be continued at a later time.) Category:Night Elf Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Hunter Category:Jewelcrafter Category:Miner